Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru?
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: Esto es un YAOI...Naraku envia a uno de sus seguidores a hacerle una visita a Sesshoumaru...¿el primogénito de Naraku?...Sesshoumaru tendra el futuro del mundo en sus manos...o debería decir...en su vientre...Leanlo, espero les agrade.(KougaSesshoumaru)
1. La visita

Ok esto es así...la historia es mía…los personajes ni en mis más dulces sueños lo serían pero espero que les agrade de todas maneras.

Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y pues si me equivoco en alguna cosa agradecería que me lo dijeran .

Notas:

**""……………….""Pensamientos de los personajes**

**ADVERTENCIA**: Éste fic es de temática **_YAOI_** (relación chico/chico) así que si no te agrada te agradecería que no leyeras y si a pesar de que te lo estoy advirtiendo lees… **¡no quiero reclamaciones al final!….gracias .**

La pareja te la digo en el otro capítulo…pero yo creo que si lees con atención la adivinarás .

**Aja-ja…¿Adónde vas?…¿¿¿ya leíste la ADVERTENCIA???...¿NO?...entonces DE REGRESO SE HA DICHO**

**ahora sí…espero y disfrutes el FIC**

**(-.- y si no la leíste ni creas que me engañas-.-)**

**"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru? "·"·"·"·"·"·"·"**

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y el viento soplaba suave y armoniosamente haciendo el cuadro de un día perfecto, así eran todas las mañanas desde que la presencia de Naraku había desparecido, falsa calma.

- Sesshoumaru sama mire que hermosa flor he encontrado-dijo sonriente la pequeña al llegar al lado del alto youkai quien caminaba como siempre lenta y tranquilamente.

-Sí Rin…-dijo mientras seguía caminando

-Pero no la ha visto siquiera

-¡HA como molestas chamaca!…no ves que el amo no quiere ver tu odiosa flor…siempre causando problemas-Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo…-haay!!!!...-dijo Jaken después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amo.

Rin había bajado la mirada, triste, cuando sintió que una figura tapaba el camino del sol a su cuerpo alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la gélida mirada de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru sama…es verdad…yo siempre…yo siempre le causo problemas- la flor cayó de manos de la pequeña-…lo siento…-y enseguida volvió a bajar al cabeza

-Rin…-el youkai descendió hasta quedar a la altura de la niña…-tu no me causas problemas…-y sin que ninguna expresión se reflejara en su rostro levantó de la barbilla aquella inocente cara- nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás…-recogió de entre la tierra la pequeña flor y la colocó en la mano de la humana…-quedó claro…

-¡¡¡¡¡SÍ !!!!-y una bella sonrisa iluminó por completo el rostro de la niña, Sesshoumaru aunque no lo expresaba también estaba alegre…si su Rin era feliz él también lo sería.

-…que bonito!!!…ya quisiera yo que me hablara así de bonito mi amo bonito…wuaaaaaa-lloraba el youkai más chico.

-Jaken…

-¿Sí amo?...-preguntó esperanzado

-Sigamos…

-wuaaaa!!!!....-lloró más

-Vamos Señor Jaken…-dijo mirando hacía atrás mientras caminaba en dirección de Sesshoumaru…pero topó con éste

-¿Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru sama? ¿Por qué se detiene?

**-"""Maldición…como demonios no me di cuenta…es NARAKU!!!""...**Jaken…

-¿Sí amito?

-Llévate a Rin de aquí…ahora

-¿qué? ¿Por qué amo?

-dije...AHORA…Yaken

-Haaaaaa sí sí…vamos chamaca…- mientras partían de aquel lugar la niña se despedía deseándole suerte como solía hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió, guiado por la esencia de Naraku, a un prado, caminó hasta a la orilla de un gran acantilado y miró que al fondo de éste se encontraba un río de aguas turbias…aunque había buscado por todos lados no pareciera haber señal de su enemigo.

-Naraku sal inmediatamente…sé que estás aquí…puedo oler esa desagradable aroma tuya.

De la nada apareció un hombre bastante extraño, era alto, mucho más alto que Sesshoumaru, de tez oscura y de grandes ojos verdes, su largo cabello era del color de la noche, vestía con una túnica escarlata que en el centro permitía ver su bien formado tórax.

-Tu debes ser Sesshoumaru…-cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente…-sí, eres tú…tienes una dulce esencia que te delata…-abrió los ojos y torció la boca en lo que al parecer era un pequeña sonrisa.

**-""éste sujeto tiene el aroma de Naraku…no es más que otra maldita extensión de él""…**Eres otra extensión de Naraku…que desagradable que siga creando cosas como tu

-te equivocas…mi…hermoso Sesshoumaru…-al escuchar como era llamado, el youkai entrecerró los ojos…le molestaba infinitamente que lo llamaran con esa clase de apelativos…- no soy una extensión de Naraku…yo simplemente…sirvo a sus fines…mi nombre es Maro, soy hechicero…más no soy un demonio y mucho menos humano…simplemente soy un ente…y mi magia…mi magia sobrepasa los límites...mi bello youkai

-Guarda silenció asqueroso ser…ahora mismo acabaré contigo por haberte atrevido a llamarme así…-y desenvainó a toukijin

-Antes de que empieces a blandir tu espada…amor…-Sesshoumaru estaba molestándose en serio- ¿por qué no mejor me dejas explicarte a que se debe mi visita?

-no me interesa

-Deberías…por que créeme en verdad necesitas saber esto…-sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Sesshoumaru

-Ja…sí claro…mejor prepárate para…

-No…mejor prepárate tú…-su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando un aura negra comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo…Sesshoumaru por más fuerte y ágil que era no pudo evitar que aquella energía lo envolviera elevándolo varios metros del suelo, dejándolo recostado en el aire…- te lo advertí… - y con un movimiento de mano lo movió de lugar hasta quedar flotando sobre el acantilado

-Maldi…maldición…- tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos al igual que sujeta su espada, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar pues sentía que todo su cuerpo dolía...era como si miles de pequeñas dagas estuvieran quemando y cortando su piel…no se lo explicaba, a él nunca le había ocurrido algo así, su cuerpo era resistente…los ataques que antes había recibido nunca le habían afectado de esa manera… ¿Qué clase de magia era que hasta al gran Sesshoumaru estaba afectando?

Aquel ser de oscuros cabellos se elevó hasta llegar a la altura de Sesshoumaru.

-no mires abajo… ¡ho lo **siento**!…olvide que no puedes moverte- le dijo burlonamente

-maldito…

-Ahora sí me escucharás…querido mío…todo éste tiempo que Naraku ha desaparecido era porque estaba planeando la mejor manera de obtener lo que siempre ha querido…aquel bello tesoro que parecía tan inalcanzable…

**-""Shikon no tama""**

-…y no, no es esa odiosa piedra…es un tesoro que supera su valor- con la mida recorrió lentamente el cuerpo del youkai…- ¿no lo adivinas?...- se miraron fijamente…-simple y sencillamente…a ti mi querido Sesshoumaru…Naraku te desea a ti…y créeme…lo entiendo perfectamente…-sonrió lascivamente

-Cá…cállate!!!...-el dolor era casi insoportable

Se metió en la bola de energía donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru y colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de éste desprendió de un tirón la manga de su kimono, dejando así al descubierto la falta del brazo del youkai.

-tenemos que arreglar esto…-y cerrando los ojos pronunció varías palabras…

**-""¿Qué es esto?…¿qué me hace?...siento como si mi hombro ardiera …""** – miró de reojo lo que sucedía…-** ""¿qué demonios?""**…- notó que de pronto un energía rojiza comenzaba a envolver su hombro y del antebrazo crecía aquella extremidad que le había cortado Inuyasha hacía ya tiempo…-""no…no puede ser…""-

……………………………………………………..

-….hay…ya no aguanto más… estoy cansado, hambriento y con sueño… ¿no lo estás tu Ginta?...

-Sí claro que sí…Kouga no seas malo hay que descansar un poco

-No, tenemos que encontrar a Kagome antes del anochecer…

-Pero Kouga aún es temprano… hasta faltan muchas horas para el atardecer…anda sí…

-¡Dije que no!...ya bastante hago con ir a su paso…

-No es verdad, ahora vas a nuestro paso porque te paraste a cortar fruta de aquel árbol…no es que nos esperes…

-Hay está bien, está bien…descansaremos sólo un momento

-¡¡Gracias!!...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginta y Hakkaku.

Llegaron a la parte baja de un río, donde el agua era tranquila.

-éste río debe ser caudaloso más arriba ¿verdad?

-sí....mucho más arriba Hakkaku…pero lo bueno es que aquí no, así que aprovechémoslo…

-¡¡¡Sí!!!...-y ambos comenzaron a refrescarse.

Kouga se sentó bajo un gran árbol y mientras comía algo de fruta pensaba en lo que hace unas horas había ocurrido; un anciano estaba en problemas y él le había ayudado, a Kagome le parecería bueno, pensó el lobo, pero lo más curioso de todo fueron las palabras que aquel hombre le dijo:

**"Muchas gracias…hoy tuve suerte…pero tú también la tendrás…pues antes de que la luna aparezca otra vida salvarás…y ten por seguro que…en 'ella' el amor encontrarás"**

Estaba preocupado…¿Kagome estaría en peligro y él tenía que salvarla?... "en 'ella' el amor encontrarás", el anciano se había referido al amor…era lógico que todo tenía que ver con ella…si no ¿quién más podría ser?

……………………………………………………………

-Eres un youkai muy fuerte…de sangre pura…y sobretodo…eres hermoso…tal como Naraku dijo…si tan sólo yo te hubiera visto antes…si tan sólo no tuviera que obedecer las ordenes de Naraku…la vida es cruel ¿no lo crees?... yo podría tenerte…pero no es así…y es una lástima que después de hoy… después de hoy no recordarás nada… no me recordarás a mi…y ni siquiera recordarás tu nombre

Sesshoumaru lo miró sin entender…¿a qué se refería con eso?...¿él no iba a recordar ni su nombre?.

-Pero bueno…-aquel ente acarició su mejilla y le sonrió

-Mal…maldito…no me toques…-Sesshoumaru lo veía con autentico odio…estaba perdiendo el control…él…el príncipe youkai estaba siendo sometido por un desgraciado enviado por Naraku

-Mejor hacer esto rápido…antes de que me arrepienta…pero…-pareció pensarlo…-lástima que esa no sea una de mis opciones…-la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho y haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre la armadura la hizo desaparecer…-así está mejor…ahora…-comenzó delicadamente a abrir, a la altura del abdomen, el kimono del youkai …-tú…-suspiró…-tú llevarás al primogénito de Naraku...será un demonio muy poderoso…capaz de destruir todo lo que se le ponga en frente…tú…serás quien en su vientre lleve el futuro de éste mundo…-acariciaba suavemente el abdomen de Sesshoumaru.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por primera vez en su vida sintió desesperación…primero por que no podía moverse y segundo por que lo iban a obligar a tener al bastardo de Naraku…no podía estar pasándole esto.

-no…no lo hagas…Naraku**…-"" Naraku…miserable""**

-No es necesaria la presencia de Naraku para efectuar éste acto…no te preocupes…él no te tocará… no ahora…-suspirado por segunda vez dijo…-esto será rápido…-cerró los ojos y una luz azul comenzó a envolver a su mano…-trata de relajarte...

-Des…desgraciado…no te atrevas…te mataré…juró que lo haré…

-Shhhh…- susurró mientras colocaba su frente contra la del príncipe youkai…- te dolerá un poco... -y como si su mano no existiera aquel sujeto la introdujo en el vientre de Sesshoumaru, sin necesidad de abrirlo

-dete…detente.... no…- éste cuando sintió la intromisión cerró fuertemente los ojos y mordió su labio inferior

-tranquilo…estoy acomodando todo para que te sea más fácil llevar a la criatura…y….ya está…-fue sacando lentamente la mano del vientre y en cuanto estuvo fuera la luz azul que la envolvía desapareció…-ves…no dolió mucho…-dijo mirándolo con falsa ternura

-infeliz…-la mano del youkai que sostenía a toukijin temblaba…estaba intentando moverla pero no podía…

-ahora…sólo falta introducir la esencia de Naraku para que así todo acabe…esto si te dolerá…así que…se fuerte…-y aquella mano ahora fue envuelta por una luz oscura para después ser introducida por segunda ocasión…

-haaa…-se quejó ligeramente…aunque le hubiera gustado gritar se negaba a hacerlo, lo único que no podía evitar era abrir la boca para tratar de tomar aire…aire que sentía le faltaba…-no…maldito…maldito...

-Shhh…- encajó más su mano…

-Haaaaaaaa…-su gemido fue más fuerte…-…ya**…""BASTA""-**se sentía morir…eso no podía sucederle…no podía…un solitario cristal que él jamás creyó sentir descendió por su mejilla mientras varias imágenes venían a su cabeza-…

_--Sesshoumaru sama mire que hermosa flor he encontrado (Rin sonríe)_

_--Sesshoumaru Sama Buena suerte…(Rin sonríe)_

_--Sesshoumaru Sama regrese pronto…( Rin sonríe mientras agita la mano)_

_--Sesshoumaru Sama usted puede… (Rin sonríe)_

_--Sesshoumaru Sama…_

_--Sesshoumaru Sama…_

_--¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARU SAMA!!!!!!!!!_

¡RIN!…abrió los ojos de golpe…no, no podía permitirlo…no podía dejarla sola…no podía permitirse olvidarla…no…tenía que luchar…Rin lo esperaba…y por ella…por ella no se dejaría ganar.

-ya casi acabamos…-el ente se veía muy cansado…hacer ese hechizo debía estarlo debilitando…ESO ERA…el hechizo debía estarlo debilitando…-Ahora despídete de tus recuerdos mi querido Sesshoumaru…-una luz negra comenzaba a iluminar la frente del sujeto…

Reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentó mover su espada…cuando vio que pudo hacerlo y al momento de escuchar como Maro le susurraba un ligero "Adiós" lo atacó clavándole a toukijin en el costado…pero a pesar de todo…la luz había entrado por la frente del príncipe youkai haciendo que éste perdiera el conocimiento.

Todo había pasado muy rápido…estaba distraído cuando recibió el ataque así que sólo atinó a sacar la mano del vientre de Sesshoumaru y alejarse de él…apenas logró alcanzar a llegar a la orilla del llano para arrodillarse y sujetarse fuertemente el lugar donde había sido herido…al no tener muchas fuerzas…la energía que envolvía a Sesshoumaru desapareció.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!...-gritó al ver como éste caía…-¡¡¡NOO!!!...-como pudo se levantó y mirando por la orilla trató de encontrarlo, más lo único que logró distinguir al fondo del acantilado fue la furia de las aguas del río…-Maldición…Sesshoumaru…ahora que le diré a Naraku…no pude terminar el ritual...- pareció recordar algo…-entonces…¿dónde estará?-miró de reojo...-Aquí estás maldita porquería…-caminó en dirección de lo que pareciera un especie de perla negra…y la aplastó…-Tu esencia a desaparecido de aquí…que mal ¿no?…Naraku…

Continuara…………………………

.¿Algo raro verdad?...es que me emocioné jejeje, espero les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no olviden que en la parte inferior izquierda hay un botoncito que dice **Submit Review----GO!!!!** asi que ya saben dejen comentarios.

MaroMi mismo....luego sabrán el por qué de este nombre.

¡NOS VEMOS!


	2. El encuentro con Kougaprimera parte

Ok esto es así...la historia es mía…los personajes ni en mis más dulces sueños lo serían pero espero que les agrade de todas maneras.  
Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y pues si me equivoco en alguna cosa agradecería que me lo dijeran .  
Notas:  
**""……………….""Pensamientos de los personajes**  
**_"……"" lo que está en cursiva y negrita indica lo que Sesshoumaru escucha en su cabeza…como recuerdos -.-_**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que me dejaron comentario en el cap anterior: **Lady-Saga, yukina y Shakia-Yavanna**  
(éste cap. va dedicado a ustedes por supuesto), y en verdad si no es por ustedes créanme que ya no hubiera publicado aquí éste capítulo, lo digo por que la historia está en otra página también.

Me esforzaré mucho para subir el siguiente más pronto y espero disculpen el enorme atraso.

""Segundo Capítulo"" espero sea de su agrado, a mi en lo personal me ha gustado, tal vez algo más revuelto que el primero pero en fin aquí lo tenemos ne?... por favor disfruten la lectura y si hay algo en ella que no les parece o que les hace tener dudas dejen comentarios que con gusto yo les responderé a todos.

"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru? "•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**

**El encuentro con Kouga**  
_(Primera Parte) _

Iba corriendo como acostumbraba pero cuando sintió la esencia de uno de los acompañantes de Inuyasha se detuvo.

Kouga… ¿qué pasa?...-preguntaron sus compañeros al alcanzarlo

Es el aroma de…esa mujer que aparte de mi amada Kagome siempre va con la bestia…

te refieres a Sango…-dijo Ginta…-es verdad…¡haaa mira! ahí va…-señaló por donde iban pasando ella y Kirara…

Oye…Sango!...-gritaron Ginta y Hakkaku

¿Hmmm?...escuchaste Kirara…-miró hacía abajo…-Haaa son Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku…descendamos a ver que les pasa…

Hola…-saludaron sonrientes los dos

Hola chicos… ¿cómo están?...-les sonrió de vuelta

Pues est…

Dime… ¿Kagome se encuentra bien?...-Kouga se había adelantado y parándose frente a la chica le preguntó preocupado.

¿Kagome?...pues sí, supongo que lo está

¿supones?... ¿por qué no está contigo?...-miraba para todos lados…- Tampoco está la bestia

Haa Inuyasha fue con Kagome a su época…ayer partieron… quizá regresen hoy o mañana…

Ya veo…entonces Kagome está bien y la bestia está con ella…mmm…no entiendo entonces…

¿Hmmm¿qué no entiendes?

No nada… ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

Yo voy por algunas cosas que me pidió Kaede Obachan… ¿seguro ustedes están bien?...-preguntó de nuevo la exterminadora

Sí sí…no hay problema…

Bueno…me voy entonces…me dio gusto saludarlos…nos vemos luego chicos…-y subiendo a Kirara partió de aquel lugar

Kagome sama está bien…es bueno saberlo… ¿por qué te preocupabas entonces Kouga?

Ya no tiene importancia…lo bueno es que ella no corre peligro…-** ""pero… no entiendo a que se refería aquel anciano…lo más seguro es que se burló de mí el muy maldito…""**

Kouga ya que Kagome sama está bien… ¿no crees que podemos descansar un poco más?...las aguas de ese río que acabamos de pasar se ven bien…y hay muchos árboles cerca… ¿qué dices?-preguntó esperanzado Ginta

Sí sí lo que digan…pero no se confíen…por acá hay muchos monstruos…y éste río lleva aguas más caudalosas que el anterior

lo sabemos… ¡gracias Kouga!

Kouga suspiró entre aliviado y resignado…era bueno que Kagome estuviera bien… ¿pero entonces, por qué tenía un mal presentimiento?

………………………………………………

Se encontraba recostado a orillas del río…las caudalosas aguas de éste lo habían arrastrado lejos del lugar de donde había caído…

Hmmm...mi…mi cabeza…- aún no abría los ojos ya que sentía que los parpados le pesaban, el cabello le caía desordenado sobre el rostro y gracias al agua se pegaba a éste…-¿qué…?...-después de un rato abrió lentamente los ojos y con cuidado apoyándose en ambas manos fue sentándose…** -""¿…qué sucedió?...no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estoy…ni mucho menos..."" **...-volteó en dirección al río y mirando su reflejo en el agua tocó suavemente su rostro…-** "" … ni mucho menos sé quién soy…""**- apartando la vista de aquel lugar miró a su alrededor lo que, a su parecer, era un bosque...- **""Tengo que… buscar a alguien que me pueda ayudar…""**- haciendo un esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie-…bien…-dando pasos lentos logró llegar a un árbol cercano para poder apoyarse en el.

……………………………….

Seguía preocupado y la duda aún giraba en su cabeza **""antes de que la luna aparezca otra vida salvarás"" **las palabras de aquel anciano estaban aún frescas en su memoria y a pesar de que había tratado de hacerse entender que no era más que una broma no podía evitar sentir que alguien necesitaba ayuda…alguien lo necesitaba.

Había acelerado el paso…no sabía a donde se dirigía pero de algo estaba seguro…si alguien lo necesitaba él estaría allí para ayudarle.

?KOUGA ESPERANOS!...¿qué te parece Ginta? cada vez corre más rápido…ufff…-se detuvo y recargó las manos sobre sus rodillas…-pareciera que no tiene límite…no sé por qué está preocupado si Kagome sama está bien…

Pues quien sabe…mejor apresúrate…si no lo perderemos…-y siguieron corriendo

**-""Ese aroma…""-se detuvo por segunda ocasión…-""Ese aroma es parecido al de la bestia…es aquel sujeto… ¿cuál era su nombre, no logro recordar…mmmmm….""**- corrió en dirección contraría hasta que topó con sus compañeros….-Ginta, Hakkaku… ¿cómo se llama el desagradable sujeto que es hermano de la bestia?...-

¿He? pues…me parece que se llama…Sesshoumaru…sí, ese es su nombre… ¿verdad Hakkaku?…-el otro asintió

Ya veo…

Es cierto…huele a él…en…-inhaló otra vez…-en aquella dirección-señaló a la derecha…-así que recomiendo que nosotros vayamos en ésta otra…- indicó la contraria

Bah¿Por qué hemos de hacer eso?...yo no le tengo miedo a ese sujeto…además yo quiero ir en esa dirección y si a él no le parece a mi no me importa…-siguió su camino

?KOUGA NOOO!...rayos…apresúrate hay que alcanzarlo antes de que el sanguinario hermano de Inuyasha lo despedace…

………………………………………….

…maldición la cabeza empieza a dolerme…-seguía cada vez más adentrándose en el bosque, tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía por ahí lograría llegar a algún lugar…sólo esperaba que el presentimiento fuera correcto…-haaa…-gimió mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el estomago, había sentido un repentino dolor...así que decidió recargarse en un árbol cercano…-…por qué a mí…-estaba muy atento examinándose que no se percato de una presencia cercana.

……………………………………

**-""¿Por qué siento esta desesperación?…siento…siento que debo ir en ésta dirección…pero ¿por qué?...""… **- pensaba angustiado Kouga

……………………………………

Se puede saber que hace un youkai como tú por estos lugares…-preguntó una voz gruesa

Aquella voz lo había tomado por sorpresa; lentamente levantó el rostro y miró que frente a él se encontraba un animal realmente grande y de complexión muy gruesa parecido a un jabalí, éste estaba parado y vestía como un hombre normal…a Sesshoumaru eso le pareció totalmente extraño.

………-no sabía que decir pues primero que nada no entendía por que aquel "sujeto" lo había llamado 'demonio' y segundo no hallaba como explicarle que no sabía ni quien era ni mucho menos donde estaba

¿qué pasa, acaso estás sordo o no me quieres contestar?...alguien debería enseñarte buenos modales…pero bueno…dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre?...-dijo mientras se acercaba

Yo…-inconscientemente se trataba de alejar

¿acaso me tienes miedo?...-preguntó sonriendo divertido

No…-bajó la mirada unos segundos para después alzarla y preguntar…-¿debería?...-

Pues…déjame ver...- muy lentamente recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru y al llegar a los ojos se encontró con la fría mirada de éste…- vaya…que linda mirada tienes…es lógico…eres un youkai muy…bonito

**_- ""AMO BONITO""…- _**una voz en su cabeza lo hizo sentir dolor en la sien, como acto reflejo cerró los ojos y la sujetó inmediatamente

Sí….definitivamente lo eres…-se relamió los labios…- creo que hoy tuve mucha suerte….hoy cenaré…doble…

Sesshoumaru inmediatamente abrió los ojos y supo a que se refería…aquel desgraciado animal no tenía para nada buenas intenciones…así que lentamente fue alejándose del árbol, debía escapar.

¿adónde crees que vas?...hoy…disfrutaré de un delicioso youkai….quizás si me gusta mucho no te coma…y podremos pasar unas noches…días…y tardes agradables, claro está que será a la hora que se me antoje tenerte… ¿qué opinas? Es el precio que te cobro por no matarte ahora

¿qué tal si no me parece?….- preguntó mientras lo miraba con asco

No creo que tengas otra opción….-y mientras aquel animal reía sonoramente cerrando los ojos y sujetando su enorme barriga él aprovechó para salir corriendo de aquel lugar…-?OYE REGRESA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!...-

Debía huir, no podía permitir que aquella cosa lo matara…cenara o peor aún…violara, así que corrió todo lo que pudo y hasta que no escuchó alguna señal de que lo siguiera se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire

Parece que…no pudo…alcanzarme…-

Te equivocas…-no podía creerlo…alzó la mirada y ahí lo vio, sonriendo maliciosamente trepado en la rama de un árbol-…para mi es más fácil y rápido trepar y abalanzarme por los árboles que correr…te sorprendí ¿verdad?...

Respirando fuertemente Sesshoumaru lo miró con odio, aquella cosa era persistente…intentó correr de nuevo pero al voltear se encontró de frente con el enorme pecho del animal, éste lo sujetó de los hombros y lo recargó contra un árbol

¡Suéltame!...-por más que intentaba quitárselo de encima no podía, sentía que la cabeza le dolía y que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban…-¡déjameeeee!...

Tranquilo precioso…esto será muy bueno para los dos…pon de tu parte y te aseguro que te gustará…-dijo mientras descendía para pasar su enorme nariz por el rostro de Sesshoumaru, éste inmediatamente hizo la cara para un lado…-hueles muy bien…y -con la lengua recorrió lentamente su mejilla…-mmmm sabes igual de bien…esto será delicioso…-comenzó a pasar la lengua sobre su cuello

No…detente…- el enorme animal lo soltó de los hombros para sujetar con una mano su rostro y con la otra jalar fuertemente su cabello dejándole caer la cabeza hacía atrás.

¿qué te parece si me das un besito?... ¿mmm?...-iba acercando su rostro

¡Noooo!...no te atre…atrevas…-y colocó ambas manos sobre aquel enorme rostro para tratar de alejarlo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando de ellas comenzó a salir un especie de humo o algo parecido…

¡HAAAAAAA MALDITO!..¡SUELTAME!...-se aferraba fuertemente con las manos…haría pagar a aquella cosa por haberlo tocado…-?QUE ME SUELTES!...-y con un fuerte golpe de su garra en el pecho del príncipe youkai logró que éste lo soltara apartándose inmediatamente, mientras Sesshoumaru sujetándose el pecho se arrodillaba  
…………………………………………

**-""Sangre…huele a sangre…SU sangre…demonios apresúrate…""**…-y como nunca lo había hecho corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron

Cielos mira como corre….nunca lo había visto así…-dijo Ginta

Ni yo…sigámoslo…

…………………………………………

**-""infeliz…"…**-apartó la mano de su pecho y la miró…estaba completamente machada de sangre, la herida debía ser profunda

?Mira lo que hiciste desgraciado…arruinaste mi rostro!...-gritaba rabioso mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba Sesshoumaru

¡aléjate de mí!...-intentó ponerse de pie pero no lo logró…la herida le molestaba mucho así que cerró fuertemente los ojos-** ""maldición..." **-al abrirlos se topó con las piernas de la bestia y alzando la mirada vio como éste sonreía maliciosamente…

eres un maldito…te enseñaré a respetarme…-lo sujetó fuertemente del cabello y lo tiró al piso, Sesshoumaru instintivamente intentó alejarse pero no le dio tiempo ya que jalándolo de un pie aquella bestia lo atrajo a él, se colocó sobre su cuerpo y le inmovilizó con una garra las dos manos y con la otra le separó las piernas para situarse entre ellas - ya verás que después de hoy no te atreverás a volverme hacer esto…- y siguió con la tarea de lamerle el cuello

¡NO!...¡quita….quítate!...¡SUELTAME!- sentía que se asfixiaba, el peso del enorme youkai era demasiado, quería simplemente no pensar en lo que pasaría así que sólo atinó a mirar al horizonte…el sol ya casi desaparecía

como castigo…no voy a prepararte, así que te dolerá mi bello youkai…-la garra que estaba en sus piernas subió al cinturón del kimono y justo cuando lo iba a comenzar a desatar escuchó…

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo maldito cerdo?...

¿qué…quién?... ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpirme justo cuando iba a comenzar mi diversión?

¡CALLATE y aléjate de…aléjate de él!... **""no entiendo por qué es que el hermano de la bestia no se puede deshacer de éste demonio de clase tan baja…según dicen él lo hubiera terminado en un parpadeo"" **…no me escuchaste….suéltalo…

Oblígame…-se paró y sujetando a Sesshoumaru por la cintura lo colocó frente al recién llegado…-lo que tu quieres es quedarte con él…que lástima, yo lo vi primero…pero….si quieres te lo presto, por una paga justa y sólo después de que lo haya tomado yo

Sesshoumaru que hasta el momento había mantenido la mirada baja la alzó para toparse con un sujeto de largos cabellos negros y ojos zarcos el cual vestía con pieles

Estúpido yo jamás haría eso…ahora, hablo en serio…o lo sueltas…o lo sueltas…-Kouga se comenzaba a tronar los dedos

Por supuesto que no…-y acercando más a Sesshoumaru comenzó a pasar de nuevo la lengua por su mejilla, éste sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con desagrado pero cuando sintió que el agarre con el que aquel animal lo tenía desaparecía, dejándolo caer de rodillas, los abrió inmediatamente.

¿qué..?..

Ja…se lo advertí…es un idiota…-decía el lobo mientras se sacudía las manos…-y tú ¿Por qué sigues ahí?…-Sesshoumaru al entender que lo llamaba a él rápidamente miró hacia atrás y al hacerlo no creía lo que veía…aquel sujeto se encontraba de pie al lado del animal decapitado…

¿qué…qué has hecho?...lo…lo mataste…- tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos y lo miraba con completa sorpresa...

Continuara……

.-….pues…¿qué les pareció hasta aquí?...quiero que sepan que me es muy importante su opinión…quiero saber si hasta aquí la historia les parece bien o mal -.

Así que hasta la próxima que espero sea muy pronto.

BYE


	3. El encuentro con Kouga SEGUNDA PARTE

"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru? "•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**

Hola, he aquí el Cap. 3…o segunda parte -, como les había dicho ya lo tenía sólo que no tuve para nada tiempo en estos días, demasiado trabajo la verdad pero bueno aquí está y espero lo disfruten.  
Y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan Reviews y yo con gusto contesto -  
----- Ok esto es así...la historia es mía…los personajes ni en mis más dulces sueños lo serían pero espero que les agrade de todas maneras.  
Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y pues si me equivoco en alguna cosa agradecería que me lo dijeran .  
Notas:  
**""……………….""Pensamientos de los personajes**  
**_"……"" lo que está en cursiva y negrita indica lo que Sesshoumaru escucha en su cabeza…como recuerdos -.-_**

**Respuesta a Comentarios:**

heee muchos comentariosss eso me gusta

**yokokuramashaka**: acá tienes el siguiente cap, tarde pero seguro jeje, espero te guste, sigue dejando comentarios, tu opinión cuenta mucho.

**Kashou No Tsuki: **muchas gracias por ahora dejar review, sé que es raro ver a Sessh de esa manera, pero desde hace tiempo quería verlo así…. Es tierno ¿ no? Jejeje, y sip, la pareja es Kouga/Sesshoumaru, gracias por leer y espero sigas haciéndolo y dejando más comentarios. Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos para ti también.

**missau04:** Gracias por el comentario jejej¿un poco tonto?...jejeje dejémoslo en inocente o tierno jejejeje -, espero sigas leyendo y si puedes, dejando comentarios. Besos.

**Yukina**: hola de nuevo, jejeje, me alegra que te guste el fic, que bueno que ya leyeras en la otra página, espero poner al tanto ésta jejeje, me atrasé un poco , Kouga y Sessh son muy bellos, pero espera…a que aparezca INU

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** Gracias por el comentario, espero en éste cap la espera también haya valido la pena, si no, por favor házmelo saber . Besos.

**ShakiaYavanna**: gracias linda, en verdad agradezco te tomes la molestia de leer mis historias , espero ésta te siga gustando y me dejes más comentarios, me animan mucho. Muchos saludos y besos,

**Elen-Ses.**: gracias por tus dos bellos comentarios. Sip, sé que es raro ver a Sesshy así, pero¿verdad que si es tierno?...y lo que falta…cof…cof…cof …espero sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios.

**InuSesshogirl:** Yo también me alegro que te hayas animado a leer mi fic, espero no te defraude, a mi también me gustan los Rin/Sessh de hecho es de las pocas parejas No-Yaoi que me gustan, es muy bella, me alegro que te guste el Sessh tiernoooo ejejeje, la página la paso al final, pero no te preocupes no va muy adelantada la historia allá, y prometo subir el siguiente cap rápido aquí. Saludos y Besos.

**Bluerose**: que bueno que te guste la trama, prometo en verdad continuarla pronto, espero sigas dejando comentarios.

**Dani Hiwatari:** HOLA ., gracias por leer el fic, espero te siga gustando como hasta ahora, pero cualquier cosa ya sabes, tus comentarios son importantes.

**Mimic**: Que bueno que te haya gustado…y…ACERTASTE… es un Kouga/Sessh jejeje, gracias por el comentario, en verdad muchas gracias, comentarios como el tuyo me animan mucho.

Muchas gracias a todas las bellas personitas que me dejaron comentarios…ahora sí el capítulo…espero lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo

_**El encuentro con Kouga**_

_(Segunda Parte) _

Ja…se lo advertí…es un idiota…-decía el lobo mientras se sacudía las manos…-y tú ¿Por qué sigues ahí?…-Sesshoumaru al entender que lo llamaba a él rápidamente miró hacia atrás y al hacerlo no creía lo que veía…aquel sujeto se encontraba de pie al lado del animal decapitado…

¿qué…qué has hecho?...lo…lo mataste…- tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos y lo miraba con completa sorpresa...

Pues claro¿no es obvio?...y ahora tu…-se acercaba a Sesshoumaru el cual al sentir lo que el sujeto hacía como pudo se puso de pie y colocando una mano sobre la herida extendió la otra para decir…

No te acerques…no sé como pero mi mano quema…y te aseguro que si lo que quieres es matarme…no te lo dejaré tan fácil…- dicho como todo un youkai…asustado.

¿………?...-Kouga parpadeó varias veces y cruzándose de brazos lo miró sin entender…-¿qué dices?...mira hermano de la bestia

¿cómo?... ¿hermano de quién?...-aquel sujeto lo estaba insultando

mmmm… ¿hermano de Inuyasha?

**_-"" eres un terco…jamás te entregaré a tessaiga""… _**-de nuevo escuchaba voces en su cabeza…Inuyasha…ese nombre, ese nombre le recordaba algo… ¿pero qué?

…aunque se que la bestia es desagradable…no tienes que negarlo…- y después de meditarlo agregó…-pero bueno quizá todo sea porque siendo tu un youkai puro y él un híbrido sea repugnante tenerlo como hermano, eso sin mencionar que aparte es un completo idiota…y sabes que, creo que ahora te entiendo y no te culpo yo igual preferiría que nadie se enter….

Basta…por favor…calla…-Sesshoumaru sostenía fuertemente su cabeza

vaya...así me lo agradeces, primero me amenazas y ahora me callas…al parecer éste día no fue bueno para mí

entonces…tú…tú me conoces…-lo miró directamente a los ojos

Claro…no muy bien…pero sí…

Y…sabes… ¿sabes cómo me llamo?...-Kouga bajó lentamente los brazos hasta dejarlos en su cintura y levantado la ceja miró al youkai frente a él entre interrogante y desconfiado

Sí lo sé…pero ¿…acaso tú…?...Hmmmm…estás jugando conmigo, verdad…-ahora sólo lo miraba con resentimiento

No…no lo hago…créeme…no sé quien soy ni nada de mí, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté a orillas de un río y que después fui perseguido por un…por un jabalí que hablaba y me dijo que yo era un demonio, y ahora tu…tu dices que soy hermano de una bestia y me confirmas que soy un demonio y…y…y no entiendo nada…-se sujetaba, de nuevo, fuertemente su cabeza

Hey hey…tranquilo…-dijo mientras analizaba el estado del otro youkai, no traía la armadura ni la estola que normalmente vestía, tampoco estaban sus espadas y en su mayoría la parte superior del kimono estaba desgarrada …- **"pero que raro… podría jurar que el hermano de Inuyasha no tenía el brazo izquierdo…."**-después de hacer sus observaciones decidió acercarse al otro youkai y colocándose frente a él puso su mano sobre aquel blanco hombro…-Sesshoumaru…-el mencionado alzó la vista y lo miró sin entender

¿có…cómo?

Sesshoumaru…

¿Mi..mi nombre?...-el lobo asintió y colocó su otra mano sobre el otro hombro…-Mi nombre es…¿Sesshoumaru?...

Así es…y eres un youkai…

¿qué¿a qué te refieres?...-Kouga sonrió cerrando los ojos y moviendo negativamente la cabeza

es algo…tardado de explicar…

Pero... ¿lo harás?...

claro…- tenía un fuerte sentimiento de protección para con aquel sujeto, y no sabía si debía…era algo extraño…ese sentimiento sólo venía a él cuando Kagome estaba en peligro y él gustoso la ayudaba…pero ahora…ahora eso sucedía con un youkai…un youkai varón y por si fuera poco un youkai varón hermano mayor de su rival

¿cuál es tu nombre?...- preguntó Sessh mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos…

Ha pues me llamo…

¡KOUGAAAAAAAA!...-Ginta y Hakkaku al llegar y ver la escena de su comandante sujetando por los hombros al "sanguinario" hermano de Inuyasha, como ellos llamaban, simplemente optaron por gritar y abrazarse mutuamente…-

Hay no Ginta…es demasiado tarde…ahora el hermano de Inuyasha acabará con Kouga y de paso con nosotros…haaaa fue un gusto conocerte…

A mi también me dio gusto…-ambos lloraban amargamente en el hombro del otro

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru y Kouga los miraban sin entender…pero después regresaron su atención a ellos mismos

Entonces…tú nombre es Kouga…pero dime…ellos creen que yo te mataré… ¿por qué….?

Porque son unos tontos…permíteme…-y acercándose a los otros los golpeo a cada uno en la cabeza…- Idiotas quieren callarse…

¿pero Kouga?

pero nada…-y les susurró algunas cosas

Haaa ya veo…pero será verdad

Sí…es verdad…ahora cállense y vayan a buscar algo de comida, los veo en unos minutos cerca del río que pasamos hace un rato…

¿Qué harás tu?

dije cállense y váyanse…-ambos asintieron rápidamente e hicieron lo que Kouga les dijo

Déjame ver…-se acercó de nuevo a Sesshoumaru y colocando una mano sobre la del youkai, que se encontraba en su pecho, le dijo…-necesito saber si esa herida es muy profunda

…….-Sessh asintió y dejó que el lobo lo revisara

Pues parece que sí… ¿te molesta mucho?

Me molestaba más hace un rato…

Bien…-pasaron algunos segundos de silencio…-sabes, no sé como…, yo…yo nunca…bueno…digamos que nunca me he llevado bien con tú hermano y mucho menos contigo…a ti sólo te he visto un par de veces…me siento extraño…muy extraño y desesperado…y además te seré sincero…no sé como curar éste tipo de heridas…y la verdad es algo profunda…y creo que estoy hablando sin sentido

No…no lo haces…y no te preocupes te digo que la herida ya casi no me molesta, estoy seguro que en un rato estaré mejor…

Sí tienes razón…después de todo eres un youkai de sangre pura…-Sessh iba a preguntar pero…-te lo explicaré, lo prometí, pero no ahora, creo que lo mejor es que descanses…y esperemos que la herida sane **""tengo tantas preguntas…él se ve tan indefenso…pero…y si es una trampa... ¡bah! Para que el hermano de la bestia querría tenderme una trampa…es ilógico…"** vamos- el otro asintió…

…………………………………………

En otra parte se estaba llevando una conversación no muy agradable.

Maro…Maro…Maro…así que…fallaste-decía Naraku sentado en el piso como acostumbraba

No fallé, no completamente…-desvió la mirada

Te recuerdo que el hecho de que hayas logrado borrar la memoria de Sesshoumaru y hayas hecho desaparecer **_algunas_** de sus habilidades no es más que la milésima parte de lo que te pedí que hicieras…-dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba para parase frente a Maro y al hacerlo comenzar a peinar con sus dedos aquel largo cabello -…pero resulta que…-la mano fue a parar sobre el bien formado pecho-…¡FALLASTE!...-y el "sujeto" salió despedido por los aires para ir a chocar contra la pared contraria de la habitación…-¡SESSHOUMARU NO ESTÁ PREÑADO!...-lo miraba con autentico odio

N...no…pero…pero el está listo para estarlo…sólo es cuestión de que…

¡HA CALLATE!...-alzó la mano…listo para golpearlo

…….-Maro simplemente alzo la cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo desistir a Naraku de atacarlo

Hmmmmfffff…-suspiró mientras daba la media vuelta alejándose lentamente…- Maro…no me gusta tratarte así y lo sabes…pero tampoco me gusta que las cosas no salgan como yo quería…

Sí…lo sé…

Además…recuerda que…-dijo mirando directamente a un recipiente dorado que estaba encima de una mesita…-tú y yo tenemos un trato…-se acercó al objeto y lo tomó delicadamente…-dime…¿qué pasaría si por accidente el contenido de éste recipiente se regara?...- una sonrisa inocente pero cínica se asomó en su rostro

No te atrevas…-lo miraba con odio

No digo que lo haré…bueno…no sí cumples con lo que te ordeno…

él está listo sólo tienes que buscarlo y…

tráelo frente a mi…-con un dedo recorría la tapa del recipiente

...pero…

…haremos esto…yo mismo me aseguraré de que él tenga a mi heredero…para mi…será mucho mejor ahora que lo pienso- había dejado el objeto en su lugar

Hmmmmf- suspiró aliviado al ver que Naraku había dejado la vasija en paz…y después de meditarlo dijo…- sí, lo haré…lo traeré frente a ti- respondió mientras bajaba la mirada

Por tu bien…-se acercó a Maro y alzándole le barbilla le volteó el rostro para que viera el recipiente…-…y el de…ÉL…espero que así sea…-lo soltó y se alejó.

No te preocupes…así será…-y justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta…

y… no seas estúpido…sé que se parecen…pero no los compares nunca…Sesshoumaru es un demonio puro…no un desagradable humano…

….-se detuvo al escuchar lo que decía y apretó fuertemente los puños

además eso que sientes no es real...no es real porque no eres nada para sentir…recuérdalo siempre Maro…_ TÚ no eres nada…_

…..-tragó duro- **""maldito Naraku"" **…-y sin decir nada salío de aquella habitación

Yasuo…mi amado y hermoso Yasuo…-decía mientras salía del castillo con la miraba en alto…ese Naraku no se saldría con la suya., definitivamente no sabía con quien se había metido…-** ""Una vez que te tenga de regreso mi querido Yasuo…le haré pagar al desgraciado por las cosas que ha dicho…lo juro"" **

…………………

Que les vaya bien…cuídense mucho…Kagome, Inuyasha.

Sí mamá…adiós…-Inuyasha ni siquiera espero a despedirse...si no que inmediatamente saltó hacia el pozo. Kagome lo siguió.

Al llegar a la época antigua y salir por el pozo decidió que debía preguntar de una vez por todas que le preocupaba

Está bien, es hora de que me lo digas... ¿qué te pasa, sé que algo te preocupa, te conozco Inuyasha…-lo miraba directamente a la cara pues el híbrido tenía la mirada baja

No es nada-comenzó a caminar

Como no va a ser nada…-lo alcanzó…- desde que estábamos allá te comportas raro…te noto preocupado…-calló unos segundos para después decir…-sé que encontraremos los fragmentos y te prometo que Naraku no los obtendrá primero

No es eso Kagome…es sólo que…no entiendo-

¿Qué no entiendes?...-se paró frente a él impidiéndole el paso

De pronto sentí…sentí mucha desesperación…como un mal presentimiento…-colocó inconscientemente su mano sobre el corazón

¿crees que les haya pasado algo a Sango y a los demás?-preguntó preocupada

No…es otra cosa…es algo diferente…algo más…más cercano

Mejor hay que asegurarnos…vamos…no te preocupes…-le sonrió…-sé que todo estará…

No Kagome…-interrumpió-…sé que algo no está…

……...

…bien…esto no está bien…la herida no mejora Sesshoumaru…y te ves cada vez más pálido…-dijo Kouga mientras se semi-arrodillaba al lado del youkai.

no, no es nada…tal vez sea sólo cansancio…-Sessh se encontraba sentado y recargado en un árbol cercano al río.

Hmmmmm…- Kouga lo miraba preocupado…la herida no dejaba de sangrar…y la verdad estaba más que desesperado, había tantas cosas que no entendía… _¿por qué siendo Sesshoumaru un demonio tan poderoso estaba en éste estado?... ¿cómo es que una herida así no le había sanado? Y lo que más le intrigaba ¿por qué no recordaba nada?... _

¿Quieren más fruta?...-preguntaron Ginta y Hakkaku

no…gracias…-dijo Sesshoumaru y Kouga simplemente los miró feo, así fue como ellos supieron que no debieron haber interrumpido.

Ya es tarde…es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche…-se puso de pie

Sí…me parece que vimos unas cuevas cerca de aquí…se veían muy acogedoras…-dijo Ginta

Bien…entonces vayamos… ¿puedes ponerte de pie?...-le preguntó a Sessh pues aun seguía sentado

sí…-respondió mientras sujetándose del árbol lograba ponerse de pie

Es demasiado atento con él ¿no te parece?...-le susurró Hakkaku a Ginta…

Sí…ese tono de voz que yo recuerde sólo lo usaba con Kagome sama…

Ahora que lo dices, es cierto…como cuando…

¿qué tanto parlotean? Adelántense y vean que esté bien el lugar…-ordenó gritando Kouga

¡Sí!...-y obedecieron

¿Siempre los tratas así?

No…a veces los trato peor

Ha…

…………………………………….

En la choza de Kaede Obachan…

No, pues, por aquí todo ha estado muy bien… ¿verdad querida Sango?...

Sí Houshi sama…nada fuera de lo común

Kagomeeee…trajiste esa comida instantánea tan rica que tanto me gusta….-

Sí Shippou está en la mochila…-le sonrió

¡Que bien!

Ahora regreso…-Kagome salió de la choza para buscar a Inuyasha al cual encontró recargado en un árbol cercano

Inuyasha…-él no respondió, su mirada estaba perdida en la luna

Inuyasha…oye…deberías entrar antes de que Shippou se acabe la comida…-le dijo bromeando, esperando que así reaccionara.

¿Hmm?... - preguntó sin apartar la vista

Que vengas antes de que Shippou acabe con la comida…anda Inuyasha hay que…

La luna…

¿cómo?

La luna…en especial hoy…llama mi atención…

Sí es hermosa…pero si me lo preguntas a mi me gusta más la luna llena…-dijo mirando con atención aquel bello satélite

me voy a dormir…mañana partiremos temprano…-y sin decir nada más se fue

Hay ese Inuyasha…-se abrazó a ella misma…-aunque la verdad…me preocupa…

……………………………………

**-"" eso que sientes no es real...no es real porque no eres nada para sentir…recuérdalo siempre Maro…_ TÚ no eres nada…_""-**…Yasuo…sé que lo nuestro si fue real…pude sentirte plenamente…pude sentir tu calidez y tu amor…- decía mientras miraba un hermoso relicario que tenía en su mano…-maldito seas Naraku… por el momento lo necesito para tenerte de vuelta…pronto…muy pronto…nos volveremos a ver amado mío…mi amado Yasuo…

Continuara……………

¿y bien?...espero que les haya gustado, y espero también, el otro cap viene pronto lo prometo.

En el siguiente cap, se aclaran algunas cosas y otras…no tanto jejejeje  
Gracias por continuar leyendo y agradecería me dejaran comentarios, ya que son muy importantes para mi.

La otra página en la que la historiafue publicada está con el nombre de mi prima...pero bueno, esa es una historia larga de contar jejeje y la pongo en los reviews por que acá no me deja.

BYE Y RECUERDEN...

ARRIBA SEXYMARU…cof cof…digo ejem…SESSHOUMARU  


Es lo mismo o ¿no?


	4. Inuyasha aparece

Ok esto es así...la historia es mía…los personajes ni en mis más dulces sueños lo serían pero espero que les agrade de todas maneras.  
Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y pues si me equivoco en alguna cosa agradecería que me lo dijeran.  
Bueno éste cap. lo hice tan largo como pude para así enmendar todo el tiempo que tarde para actualizar…pero ahora lo digo SOY LIBREEEE…ejem…temporalmente claro está jeejeje es decir, salí ya de vacaciones así que procuraré actualizar más seguido…buenoooo…eso también depende de los reviews U.U jejeje.

Respuesta a comentarios: Muchas gracias a todos.

**Kashou No Tsuki**: Sip Maroy Yasuo tienen su historia, conforme avance el fic podrás ver que con ellos dos ., Inu es muy bellos y acá en éste cap…que te puedo decir jejeje¿Kagura, mmmm -.- no lo había pensado, ya veremos , muchas gracias por el comentario espero sigas leyendo.

**yokokuramashak: **Hola, gracias por el comentario, y tiene algo de Inu/Kagome, sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios.

**missau04**O.O no pues que bueno que no me obligas si no imaginate jejejeje -, mira acá actualizo deten esas bombas de agua jejeje, muchas gracias por leer el fic, que lindo comentario.

**Mimic** Gracias a ti por molestarte en dejar comentario, espero sigas leyendo y dejandolos, Besos.

**Stylek**: - que bueno que te guste, en verdad me alegro, pronto vendrá el otro cap, muchas gracias por el comentario, Saludos.

**Dani Hiwatari** HOLA, que bueno que sigas dejando comentarios, en verdad gracias, y mira acá tienes otro cap. poco más largo que lo acostumbrado, espero te guste. BESOS.

**Ladysesshoumaru: **me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, espero y de nuevo vuelva a valer la pena la espera, prometo que con el siguiente no me tardo tanto, sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios. BESOS.

**Elen-Ses.** Hey Elen, gracias por dejar comentario¿verdad que sessh si es lindo, hermoso, precioso, bellisimo...etc jejeje, sip en éste cap Inu aparecerá y….veamos que reacción tiene.Naraku verdaderamente quiere hacer el trabajito el mismo jejeje, y mi sessh tan debíl e inocente, habrá que protegerlo….mmmm…lemon..suena tentador, veremos cual de las dos parejas tiene el lemon . Sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios. Saludos y Besos.

Notas:  
**""……………….""Pensamientos de los personajes**

"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru? **

"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"

_**Inuyasha Aparece**_

Lo miraba atentamente, no tenía mucho que se habían instalado en la cueva, ésta no sería muy acogedora, pero por lo menos era un lugar donde pasar la noche; después de un rato de sólo observarlo decidió acercarse, no sabía por qué pero unas inmensas ganas de estar junto a él lo llenaban.

¿cómo te sientes?...-preguntó parándose frente al youkai

Mejor…- apenas contestó

Sí claro…-lo miraba aún más atento…

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado cerca de una fogata que habían hecho Ginta y Hakkaku, desde ahí se podía observar bien la luna, y la luz que ésta reflejaba le daba un toque enigmático a la fría expresión del príncipe youkai, el cual, según el lobo, se veía mucho más pálido que en la tarde.

¿puedo?...-preguntó señalando un lugar al lado de él

….- como respuesta asintió ligeramente.

un youkai…-empezó a decir cuando ya se había sentado…-no es como un humano…-** "bien y ahora que más digo…mmmm…"**-…son fuertes y tienen habilidades diferentes…** ""vaya explicación" **

…-Sessh concentró toda su atención en Kouga…-…y… ¿también eres un youkai verdad, Kouga sama?

así es…Sesshoumaru puedo pedirte un favor...

Hai

no me llames Kouga sama, me hace sentir muy extraño…-dijo medio sonrojado

Oh, lo lamento…yo…

es que…- tomo una pequeña piedra que estaba al lado de él y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con ella-…dime Kouga simplemente…

Hai…-después de un rato el lobo continúo

no sé ciertamente que edad tienes…y sólo sé que tienes un hermano que…

¿Inuyasha?

Así es, él no es un youkai puro como tú, sino que es un hanyou, supongo que es por parte de padre…no lo sé realmente…

entonces tendré que preguntarle…

Hmmmm…verás…él y tu…no se llevan muy bien…bueno no se llevan para nada bien…** "para que mentirle" **

ha…-desvió su mirada de nuevo a la luna

pero no te preocupes, igual no creo que sea tan bestia para que no entienda…** ""aunque………no, sí lo es, es una bestia estúpida…""**

…-volvió a asentir

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, la fogata se había extinguido ya

hace…hace frío ¿verdad?…-dijo abrazándose a si mismo

¿Hm?...pues…-Kouga no sentía tal cosa y era raro que él si lo hiciera…cada vez tenía más preguntas…-te seré sincero, yo no tengo frío…

Hmmmm…y supongo que yo tampoco debería...

no, no deberías…-miró hacía todos lados dentro de la cueva, no había nada que le pudiera dar para que se abrigara, así que…con todo el valor que podía tener en ese momento…

¿qué…qué haces?...-preguntó sorprendido al ver que Kouga pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros

no es obvio…es para que no tengas frío- en ese momento agradeció a la fogata haberse apagado, así Sesshoumaru no podría ver que estaba realmente sonrojado, pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho?...ciertamente no lo sabía, sólo sintió un enorme sentimiento de protección para con él, no podía explicárselo bien pero algo le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer…que eso era lo correcto…

ha…pues…gracias…-dijo bajando la mirada, después de todo, no se sentía mal estar así…- en verdad…- al alzarla se encontró con la de Kouga…-gracias por ayudarme en la tarde…

Yo…

… por decirme mi nombre, por darme alimento, por…

no te preocupes…por ti lo haría mil veces…-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho simplemente desvió la mirada…-** ""por qué rayos dije eso…ni siquiera lo pienso y ya salió de mi boca…qué creerá de mí…que soy un aprovechado que…""**

Eso…también te lo agradezco…-se recargó más en el pecho del lobo, en verdad estaba muy cansado y tenía demasiado sueño, además, se sentía muy bien así y ahora lo sabía, con Kouga él estaría protegido.

De…de nada…-lo atrajo hacia si…** "que bien se siente tenerlo cerca….su…su esencia es…perturbadora…pero…muy calida…"**- cerró lo ojos mientras lo atraía aún más.

………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, justo como Inuyasha lo había dicho, partieron muy temprano.

kagome sama… ¿qué le pasa a Inuyasha?...-preguntó Miroku al ver la expresión de preocupación reflejada en el rostro del hanyou.

pues…cuando estábamos en mi casa de pronto se comportó muy extraño, y al llegar aquí le pregunté que le pasaba y él me dijo que un mal presentimiento había venido a él… al principio creímos que algo malo les había sucedido a ustedes pero no fue así…

Vaya…es extraño…no te dijo algo m…

dijo…-interrumpió- dijo que era algo más cercano a él…-tenía la mirada perdida al frente…** "algo más cercano que…**

algo más cercano que nosotros…-dijo el monje mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, sin saber que había completado los pensamientos de la chica

Será que…-Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida…al parecer había encontrado la respuesta…-Kikyo…-susurró ligeramente bajando la mirada, triste.

……………………………………

Al despertar se encontró con la cueva vacía, no había rastro de ninguno de los ellos, se puso de pie como pudo y salió, encontrándose a Ginta, Hakkaku y demás lobos en plena pelea por un pescado

Disculpen…-ellos de inmediato regresaron la vista al recién llegado…-¿Y Kouga sama?

¿Kouga Sama?...-lo miraron sorprendidos para después comenzar a reír escandalosamente

**-"¿…habré dicho algo malo?"... **-Sessh se sentía confundido

es que…vera Sesshoumaru sama- dijo al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro del otro youkai…- se escucha muy raro y…jejeje…divertido que usted le llame así al tonto de Kouga…-y rieron más

¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TONTO?...- el mencionado apareció detrás de ellos con una especie de capa en la mano

haaa, jejeje, no, es que… tratábamos de explic…haaaauuuu….-y no terminó pues ambos habían recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de un indignado Kouga

Ya cállense …-Sesshoumaru veía todo con la misma expresión

Kouga sama yo…

no no, no me llames así, por favor…-se acercó y colocó la capa sobre los hombros de Sessh…- tu kimono está en muy mal estado…y en ésta temporada comienza a hacer frío…y bueno…tu tienes frío…y ya sabes ¿no?...- Sesshoumaru lo miraba directamente a lo ojos, Kouga no soportó mucho tiempo viendo esos hermosos ojos, así que desvió la mirada y se separó un poco…-bueno si te sientes mejor podemos continuar…

¿a dónde iremos?

pues…- era cierto…a donde irían…tal vez debería buscar a la bestia y dejárselo, que ellos lo cuidaran…no, no podía hacerlo…sólo con mirar esos ojos desistía de tan tonta idea, pero entonces¿qué haría con él?...-no sé….la verdad…yo…

¿por qué no buscamos a Inuyasha y a los demás?...-dijo Ginta a espaldas de Kouga el cual al escuchar el comentario volteo lentamente con ojos en llamas y cara de "QUE DICES"

He…yo…sólo decía…así…le pedíamos ayuda jejeje…pe…

NO NECESITAMOS AYUDA DE NADIE…- y sujetando ligeramente a Sesshoumaru de los hombros caminó

Ni de Kagome sama…

…..-paró en seco…- Ginta…-no volteó…-por qué no te callas y caminas…-dijo sin más…no tenía ganas de pelear, la verdad, lo único que quería era pensar en qué iba a hacer con…y calló en cuenta que llevaba a Sesshoumaru caminando al lado de él y por si fuera poco, lo llevaba sujeto de los hombros…- He….yo…Sesshoumaru…-lo soltó ligeramente

Kouga sama…no crees que…es mejor ir con Inuyasha…-se veía pálido, mucho,

Lo crees…es buena idea…- si él se lo estaba pidiendo así sería…y cambió de dirección…Sessh caminaba lentamente detrás de él…

¿ahora a dónde vamos Kouga?

…tenemos que encontrar a Inuyasha

pero…- pareció recordar algo…-creí que habías dicho que no…-calló rápidamente cuando sintió la fría y asesina mirada de Kouga…-jeje pero uno puede cambiar de opinión rápidamente verdad…jejeje…-el otro regresó la mirada al frente

**-""aquella mujer…como se llamaba…Sango creo…dijo que le iba llevar cosas a una anciana…si no me equivoco venía de aquella dirección, lo cual significa que si sigo por aquí podré encontrar a esa mujer que nos puede ayudar…""…- **el lobo caminaba frente a ellos

Me asusta…parece que está pensando…-le susurró Ginta a Hakkaku

A mi lo que me asusta es que el hermano de Inuyasha en cualquier momento nos mate…

Sí claro muy asustado que hasta a noche roncabas

Ja…tú también lo hacías

Yo no he dicho que le sigo teniendo miedo a Sesshoumaru sama

mmmm…como quieras…oye…-regresó la vista hacía atrás…-mira…

es verdad, él camina muy lento…-Sessh venía hasta atrás sujetándose el pecho, respirando con dificultad.

¿qué tanto hacen, por qué…Sesshoumaru!...-gritó Kouga el ver como éste caía hacia enfrente, y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo logró atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo, al hacerlo había quedado prácticamente sentado y Sesshoumaru tenía la cara recargada en su pecho…-¿qué te pasa?... ¿te duele mucho?

go...gomen…es que…de pronto todo…todo se movió…-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban muy lentamente

Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…-lo sacudía ligeramente

Estoy bien…en verdad…

Hmmmmfffff…-Kouga suspiró aliviado…por un momento creyó lo peor…-me alegra…-colocó una mano sobre la espalda del príncipe youkai y recargó su barbilla en esa blanca cabeza

………………….- Ginta y Hakkaku veían todo muy sorprendidos, es decir, su comandante el lobo "yo adoro a Kagome" estaba abrazando al sanguinario hermano de su rival…no era algo que se viera todos los días.

debemos apresurarnos…-Kouga le ayudó a pararse y al hacerlo lo sujetó de la cintura para que no volviera a caer…-te diré lo que haremos, vamos a ir a un pueblo cercano para que nos ayuden…con suerte Inuyasha aún está ahí…si no tal vez lo topemos en el camino…

…-él sólo asintió

yo tengo la habilidad de correr muy rápido así que subirás a mi espalda y así yo podré llevarte y llegar más pronto…

pero…

nada de peros…-y comenzó a acomodarlo delicadamente en su espalda-** "que ligero es" **…- ya que lo tenía en su lugar…- me adelantaré…así que apresúrense…- les dijo a sus compañeros y comenzó a correr…

Creo que es demasiada preocupación para con un youkai ¿no te parece?...-

Sí…Haaa ¿qué es eso?…-voltearon asustados hacía donde segundos antes se había escuchado el sonido de unas ramas moverse

No lo sé…pero…pareciera que no estamos solos…Ginta…mejor hay que seguir a Kouga ya…-le dijo con voz quebrada

Sí…vamos…

¡Haaaaaaaaaaa Kougaaaaaa espéranos!...-gritaron mientras corrían tras su comandante.

…………………………………………………

Seguían caminando todos tras Inuyasha cuando de pronto éste se detuvo.

¿Inuyasha qué pasa?...-preguntó Kagome

Ese aroma es…-empezó a olfatear…-ese aroma es del lobo rabioso…y viene acercándose…pero la otra…-abrió los ojos enormemente cuando lo supo…-es de…de Sesshoumaru…

¿Sesshoumaru?...

Inuyasha ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues ya había corrido al lugar de donde provenían las presencias.

**-"sangre…huele a sangre… ¿por qué demonios no me había dado cuenta?" **

………………………………

Son Kagome y los demás…-dijo al olfatear las aromas…-Sesshoumaru creo que pronto verás a tu hermano… ¿Sesshoumaru?...-no hubo respuesta…-¿Sesshoumaru?...-al no obtener de nuevo ninguna respuesta optó por detenerse...-responde….-lo movió un poco, pero nada…así que lo bajó con cuidado y arrodillándose lo colocó entre sus brazos…al parecer estaba inconsciente…-estás muy débil…-colocó una mano sobre aquella pálida mejilla…-no te preocupes ya casi lleg…

¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?...-cuando Inuyasha llegó vio la escena de Kouga acariciando a su hermano lo cual no le pareció en lo absoluto y mucho menos por el estado en que se encontraba éste.

Bestia…-lo miró directamente a los ojos

¿POR QUÉ TIENES A SESSHOUMARU ASÍ Y…-en la posición que estaban le permitían ver el brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru…brazo que se supone no debería estar ahí…- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?…RESPONDE YA LOBO!...

Mira bestia estúpida no es el momento, él se encuentra muy m…

¿qué le hiciste?…tu lobo infe…

¡CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA!-

………-Inuyahsa calló…nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro del lobo

ahora lo importante es llevarlo a que lo curen…así que si quieres quedarte aquí quejándote como idiota hazlo, pero yo tengo que ayudarlo…

….-lo pensó unos segundos y dijo…-está bien, dámelo yo lo llevaré

Ja…y qué te hace pensar que te voy a obedecer…

¡es mi hermano!

¿Así, desde cuándo?

Grgrgrgrgr…-Inuyasha gruñó fuertemente… ¿qué se creía ese lobo?

No tenemos tiempo de pelear…-dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Sessh…-además yo soy más rápido

Hmmmm…-Inuyasha lo pensó, lo que decía era verdad…-pregunta por la Sacerdotisa Kaede…

Sí…y apresúrate de todas maneras…-y emprendió el camino seguido de un confundido Inuyasha

…………………………

Miren se va acercando Kouga…-dijo Kagome…- Haaaaaaaaaaaay…-gritó cuando la ráfaga de viento pasó entre ellos levantando polvo y sin siquiera prestarles atención.

No habrá visto a Kagome tal vez…-dijo Sango

No lo creo…-Miroku regresó a ver a Kagome

¿Pero qué pa…Haaaaaaay…-en ese momento pasó Inuyasha por el mismo lugar, igual sin detenerse…- ¡INUYASHA!

mejor sigámoslo

sí…-todos subieron a Kirara

……………………………………..

Al llegar al pueblo todos los aldeanos lo vieron con desconfianza…bueno…con horror.

¡SACERDOTISA KAEDE!...-miraba hacía todos lados…- Maldición…oye tú…-se acercó aún con Sessh en brazos a un hombre que estaba cerca, el cual al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro del lobo salió corriendo asustado, a él le siguieron los demás aldeanos…-BIEN…BIEN…CORRAN COMO ESTÚPIDOS…¡SACERDOTISA KAEDE!...-la anciana estaba sentada fuera de su casa así que al oír que la llamaban enseguida fue a ver quién era…

Me buscabas…-dijo al llegar, cinco hombres armados estaban al lado y detrás de ella…resguardándola

Sí…necesito que lo ayudes…desde ayer lo hirieron y aún no sana…-dijo mostrándole a un pálido Sessh

Dios mío…se parece mucho a…

Sí, sí luego veremos eso… ayúdelo…¡AHORA!

¿Cómo te atreves a exigir demonio…la sacerdotisa Kaede no ayuda a los de su clase?...despreciables criaturas-dijo uno de los hombres mirando tanto a Sesshoumaru como a él con desprecio…

¿qué dijiste?...-Kouga tenía el ceño fruncido fuertemente…si no fuera porque tenia a Sessh en sus brazos probablemente no se hubiera controlado, y no era porque lo había insultado a él si no por que también lo había hecho al youkai en sus brazos…eso en verdad le enfureció…pero de nuevo no sabía el por qué de sus reacciones…

tranquilícense por favor… -se puso en medio de ellos y alargando la mano hasta tocar la frente de Sessh dijo con voz preocupada…-…tiene fiebre…

a eso me refiero…está muy mal…ayúdele…-la anciana lo miró directamente a los ojos y en ellos vio mucha preocupación…

está bien, vamos, tráelo dentro…ahí lo curaré…-el lobo asintió y la siguió

_-¡es mi hermano! _

¿desde cuándo?

Maro escuchaba todo atentamente…

Así que éste es el hermano de Sesshoumaru…tampoco está del todo mal…que rayos estoy pensando-rió un poco y después dijo- …será mejor que ellos lo curen, además...no creo que le moleste a Naraku esperar un poco más…- una gran sonrisa (maliciosa) apareció en su rostro…adoraba hacer que Naraku se desesperara- ya se van, lo mejor será esperar a que Sesshoumaru esté bien…-sin querer movió unas ramas…

_-Haaa ¿qué es eso?…-al momento en que ambos lobos voltearon él se escondió un poco…no era tiempo de ser descubierto _

No lo sé…pero…pareciera que no estamos solos…Ginta…mejor hay que seguir a Kouga ya…

Sí…vamos…

¡Haaaaaaaaaaa Kougaaaaaa espéranos!

¡JA!...son unos estúpidos…pero bueno, mientras tanto esperaré aquí…-se sentó recargándose en un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos…-Yasuo…

MINI Flash Back--------------

Iba caminando lentamente como acostumbraba...pero aceleró el paso al darse cuenta de que pronto llegaría a su destino…pronto lo vería…

…-barría distraídamente fuera de la choza…hasta que vio que a lo lejos se acercaba una figura la cual distinguió rápidamente como Maro…pues nunca nadie más los visitaba...- ¡MARO!...-sonrió con alegría y soltando la escoba corrió al encuentro de aquel ser que tanto amaba…

Yasuo…-a mitad del prado se detuvo para sostener al chico que se había arrojado a sus brazos…-¿cómo estás mi pequeño?...

Muy bien…-sonrió dulcemente…- te he preparado una deliciosa cena…

Muero por probarla…-lo bajó lentamente para después inclinarse lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre aquella blanca frente…-vamos dentro…

¡Sí!...

Yasuo un joven verdaderamente hermoso, de largos cabellos oscuros, piel extremadamente blanca, ojos del color de la miel y unos delicados labios rojizos ¿cómo no estar enamorado de tan bello ser, que más que un humano parecía un dios?...no, esa palabra tampoco lograba describir su magnificencia…lo amaba tanto…tanto…

Yasuo…

Fin del MINI Flash Back--------------

¿por qué tenías que dejarme...por qué…?

**-"""yo no tengo miedo Maro…en verdad…quiero…deseo tener un hijo tuyo.."""- **las palabras del joven aun seguían frescas en su memoria…como si lo estuviera escuchando en ese momento…pero eran nada más eso…palabras que existían sólo en sus recuerdos…Yasuo no estaba ahí…no todavía…

Cuando llegó vio a Kouga caminando de un lado para otro frente a la choza de la sacerdotisa, pero también vio a varios hombres atentos a los movimientos del lobo, todos armados y con miradas llenas de desconfianza

LOBO…-gritó acercándose…los hombres lo miraron sorprendido

es el hanyou, Inuyasha…-bajaron las armas, conocían bien el carácter del chico, además, sabían que estaba, de cierta manera, de parte de ellos…

bestia…al fin llegas, eres muy lento…-dijo tratando de sonar como siempre pero su voz se escuchaba preocupada

cállate lobo…y ustedes...-miró a los hombres...- ¡LARGO!...- rápidamente obedecieron…-está dentro verdad…-intentó pasar pero Kouga se puso en medio…-¿ahora qué te pasa estúpido?…

lo están curando…te quedarás aquí…-dijo con voz firme

¿QUÉ DICES?

que te quedarás…no lo entiendes… ¿acaso eres tan bestia?

mira tu…-tomó desprevenido al lobo sujetándolo fuertemente de la parte superior de su ropaje…gruñía cerca de su cara…

es lo mejor que sabes hacer en estos momentos…-dijo mirándolo calmado

qué dic…

mira…yo no sé más que tu del por qué del estado de tu hermano…pero si seguimos peleando no creo que logremos nada...

sabias palabras verdaderamente…-dijo Miroku al llegar y bajarse de Kirara

Inuyasha… ¿qué pasa?...suelta a Kouga…-Kagome los separó y tomó el brazo de Inuyasha para calmarlo…-vamos Inuyasha tranquilo…

¿Cómo quieres que lo esté si no entiendo nada…y éste lobo no ayuda?...-sentía que la furia se apoderaba de él

ya te dije que no sé más que tu… ¿qué tan tonto puedes ser para no entenderlo?…-Kouga se estaba fastidiando

discúlpalo Kouga, él está muy alterado…entiende que…-quiso decir Kagome pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la anciana que veía de la entrada de la choza

ha Sango estás aquí por favor ven a ayudarme…y ustedes guarden silencio ya…- dijo con voz autoritaria

¿cómo está?...-preguntó Kouga…pero la anciana ya se había metido seguida por la exterminadora.

Después de un rato Kagome había logrado que Kouga e Inuyasha dejaran de discutir, pero no por eso de preocuparse.

maldición…-Kouga apretaba fuertemente los puños y Kagome pudo sentir la angustia del lobo

Kouga…por favor…cálmate…- el lobo miró a la chica y abrió los ojos sorprendido…

**-"por qué…por qué no siento eso que solía sentir cuando Kagome estaba cerca…es como si…como si no me importara…¿es eso?...ya no me interesa…"**

Kouga…Kouga… ¿estás bien?...-

He…sí…creo que sí…

hmmmm…-la anciana salió de la choza, tenía la mirada baja…-Inuyasha

¿cómo está?...Kaede DIMELO…-se acercó…la anciana había desviado la mirada….

Continuara…

o.o' veo sus frías intenciones…ejejeje no pude evitar dejarlo hasta aquí...merezco todo las reclamaciones posibles …pero también creo merezco comentarios…a ver díganme ¿hasta aquí que les parece ?...

Haaa por cierto de una vez aviso…el fic está hecho con el fin de cambiar un poco lo normalmente visto…es decir, tanto en la pareja que SI sí será Kouga/Sesshoumaru, como en el carácter de algunos…que dominios…de Sesshoumaru…además…la verdad no pude resistirme a la idea de un Sesshy inocente, al que habrían de proteger(yo soy la primera en apuntarme)  
Sí, tal vez les parezca muy raro y todo eso, pero bueno, para eso son los reviews para que me comenten sus desacuerdos y/o peticiones así que con gusto los espero.

BYE

Beth Malfoy.


	5. El plan de Naraku

Una enorme ENORME disculpa, yo no creía que fuera a tardar tanto en esta actualización, mis supuestas vacaciones se esfumaron, adelantaron cursos y la verdad fueron muy pesados, tanto en horario como en trabajos, además… al estar tan ocupada con tareas y demás, no podía salir a algún Café Internet y mi computadora me odia, no me dejaba entrar y estuvo apunto de borrar todos los archivos…T.T sufrí….pero ya supuestamente se arregló y no me borró el cap. así que aquí lo tienen.  
Quiero agradecer el apoyo, los comentarios de tods y cada un, en verdad, me ayudan mucho porque sé que no escribo por que sí, sino para ustedes.  
Respuesta a Reviews:

**Yukina:** Muchas gracias por el review, siento en verdad que sea tan tarde la actualización…y bueno…jejeje a Sessh le queda un poquito más que sufrir T.T gomen…pero espero sigas leyendo.

**yokokuramashaka:** Gracias por el comentarios, en este cap se sabe que le pasa a Sessh no te preocues…tratare…de que no sufra…tanto jejejej.

**missau y akari hayami**: jejej ya ves que no tuve las codiciadas vacaciones al final jejeje, ahora, a ver que te parece el cap respecto al estado de Sessh…espero si te guste sino házmelo saber ,por favor .

**MIMIC**: siento no haber actualizado pronto…y dejado el cap en ese momento pero acá tienes el otro cap, espero te guste…Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión.

**lady Sesshoumaru:** LISTO ya estás apuntada para ser la segunda que cuide a Sessh…me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y también te debo una disculpa por no actualizar pronto pero aquí lo tienes y espero te guste, muchas, muchas gracias por el comentario y sé que tu escribes genial.

**Dani Hiwatari:** me siento mal al no haber actualizado pronto en verdad…creo que no terminare de pedir nuca disculpas, pero espero te guste el cap, sino por favor házmelo saber.

**ShakiaYavanna**: haaaaaa y a ti te debo una disculpa ENORME PERO ENORMEEEEEE T.T gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen…siento mucho no haber actualizado pronto y del otro fic….T.T buaaaa! También lo siento muchooooo, pero prometí terminarlo y así será…te pido tiempo, agradezco mucho que leas mis fics, y mucho más que tengas ese interes en ellos, en verdad muchas gracias.

**Launigsiae**: T.T si tarde…perdón por eso, pero acá lo tienes espero te guste.

**Eiri Saiyuki:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, de verdad que sí…¿hacer sufrir a Sessh?... jeje…procuraré que no sea mucho…

**kagome-kitty:** Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te guste el fic, si habrá algo de Sessh/Inu, de hecho es mi pareja(yaoi)preferida de la serie, pero haber qué pasa no?...jeje, espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews.

_**ELEN** en verdad muchas gracias por todo ya arreglé los problemas, eres muy linda y amable…_

Espero les guste…ToT en verdad que sí…

Notas:  
**""……………….""Pensamientos de los personajes**  
_La letra en cursiva indica las escenas que se dan dentro de la mente de Sesshoumaru_ éstas están separadas por -----------

"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**Mi nombre es… ¿Sesshoumaru? "•"•"•"•"•"•"•"**

**El plan de Naraku**

-hmmmm…-la anciana salió de la choza, tenía la mirada baja…-Inuyasha…

-¿cómo está?...Kaede DIMELO…-se acercó…la anciana había desviado la mirada….

-Inuyasha…he hecho todo lo posible, pero no puedo ayudarlo…la herida es muy profunda y no deja de sangrar…-dijo con pena

-¿Qué dices?...-no lo podía creer

-……-Kouga se paró frente a ella…-…hay algo…que podamos usar…cualquier cosa…dígamelo…yo iré a buscarlo…-sus ojos se veían decididos

-yo…-trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta…pero realmente no se le ocurría nada…era muy difícil tratar algo que no entendía

-Kaede…por favor…-rogó el hanyou

-** ""Inuyasha""…. **- Kagome lo miró sorprendida, él había bajado la mirada, apretaba los dientes y los puños fuertemente…se notaba su desesperación…

-Lobo… ¿no te dijo qué fue lo que le pasó?...-preguntó Inuyasha

-no, cuando lo encontré…- recordó la situación en lo había encontrado…y eso no era el mejor momento para decirlo así que….-me dijo que no recordaba nada…no sabía ni su nombre…-

-……….-cerró los ojos, tratando de organizar sus ideas…- Lob…Kouga…sólo lo encontraste…no estarás ocultando algo…-abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente

-no creo que sea el momento…-dijo mientras de reojo miraba a los demás que estaban muy atentos a la conversación

-…-Inuyasha asintió, había entendido que aquello que tenía que escuchar…no podía ser dicho, por el momento, a todos …-Kaede…-se dirigió a la anciana…-¿puedo verlo?...

-Sí…pasen…

-Vamos…-le indicó al lobo el cual sólo asintió y lo siguió.

-Kagome sama sería mejor que fuera usted también…-le dijo el monje

-¿Lo crees?...- él asintió por lo que ella entró también

Al entrar lo vieron recostado, mucho más pálido de lo normal y su expresión era de completo dolor, varias perlas corrían por su frente y abría la boca tratando de tomar aire…

-¿qué fue lo que te pasó?...-susurraba Inuyasha mas para sí que para los demás. Se acercó y arrodilló al lado de su hermano…-¿quién o qué te hizo esto?...

-….-Kagome lo observaba, jamás había visto en él esa mirada de tristeza y desesperación…y no le gustaba, podía sentir su dolor.

-Sesshoumaru...-susurró mientras extendía su mano para quitar las perlas de sudor que había en la frente de su hermano, ya ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran ahí Kouga, la anciana…o Kagome…

-Inuyasha…no podemos dejarlo así, debemos buscar la manera de ayudarlo…-la voz de Kouga lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin apartar la mirada dijo…

-entonces dime qué más sabes…dime cómo lo encontraste…-ahora acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla…-dímelo…

-yo…-miró de reojo a Kagome, ella bajó la mirada, sabía que con eso Kouga daba a entender que ella sobraba…pero¿por qué?...

-creo, que debo salir…-ella se paró pero Inuyasha dijo

-no, yo creo que no…

-pero…

-dije que no…

-él…- en ese momento Sesshoumaru se quejó fuertemente, mostrando así el dolor y sufrimiento que debía estar pasando

-Dios mío…-dijo la anciana quien se acercó rápidamente, Inuyasha lo miró asustado, nunca imaginó que tal sonido podría provenir de su hermano, lo que acababa de escuchar le helo la sangre.  
---------------------------  
_"De nuevo….de nuevo estoy solo¿en dónde estaré?..." miró en todas direcciones y sólo encontró oscuridad…. "no lo entiendo, si hace unos momentos estaba con Kouga sama y ahora…este lugar…" caminada sin dirección cuando de pronto un profundo dolor vino a él… "¡AH¿qué….qué es esto?…duele…duele mucho…" se arrodilló y tomó su vientre… "que pare… que pare…." _

-Yo puedo ayudarlo Sesshoumaru sama…puedo hacer que ese dolor se vaya…-Escuchó una voz misteriosa

"¿qué…quién…?" trató de ubicarla pero no pudo, pareciera que venía de todos lados… "¿quién eres?"

-Mi nombre no importa ahora, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…lo sé…

"MUÉSTRATE" se incorporó poco a poco…y cuando miró al frente unos enormes ojos violetas aparecieron frente a él; retrocedió unos pasos… "pero…qué"

-No se asuste Sesshoumaru sama…no debe temer…sólo vengo a ayudarle, a hacer que ese dolor que tanto lo agobia desaparezca

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?" preguntó con desconfianza

- … sólo debe confiar en mi

"¿Confiar en alguien a quien no conozco y que se presenta ante mi de esta forma?..."

-Tiene razón…- los ojos desaparecieron y Sesshoumaru se quedó solo de nuevo…hasta que escuchó…-entonces… ¿qué le parece así?...

"AHH" tomándolo por sorpresa apareció detrás de él y lo sujetó fuertemente por el vientre…

-¿Duele mucho verdad?...-susurró al oído de Sesshoumaru

"………" entrecerraba los ojos, el dolor era demasiado…si seguía así seguramente se desmayaría

-yo tengo una muy buena alternativa….una muy buena…-sonrió lascivamente

--------------------------------

-Anciana….anciana Kaede ¿qué pasa?...-preguntó al ver a la mujer muy nerviosa yendo de un lado para otro…

-no lo sé exactamente Inuyasha…-decía mientras revolvía más hierbas…definitivamente el estado de Sesshoumaru no le gustaba en nada…

Kouga miraba como se retorcía de dolor, no aguantaba más…debía algo que pudiera hacer…pero… ¿qué?

-----------------

_-¿quiere saber cuál?... _

"…" no contestó…

-Bien…-dijo mientras hacía descender más su mano…Sessh en ese momento reaccionó

"Qué intenta…no se atreva" detuvo el intento de aquel sujeto

-pero Sesshoumaru sama…usted dijo que quería que le ayudara…

"No…suélteme…"tomó lo que le quedaban de fuerzas y lo separó de él….

-está bien Sesshoumaru sama…-dijo mientras desaparecía y reaparecían de nuevo sólo sus ojos…-veo que le gusta por las malas… ¿qué acaso no aprendió la lección con aquel demonio ayer?

"¿CÓMO?"….no podía creerlo….aquel sujeto lo sabía… ¿qué acaso fue él quien mandó a aquella cosa a hacerle daño, si era así, estaba en peligro…

-Yo no quería llegar a esto Sesshoumaru sama…sólo quería pasar un rato muy agradable…quería que usted me brindara ese rato agradable….pero como veo que no hay cooperación de su parte…tendrá que ser por las malas…-los ojos desaparecieron

"Pero…qué dem…" el suelo comenzó a temblar y de la nada comenzaron a salir un sin número de raíces, la risa macabra de aquel sujeto llenó el lugar… y cuando menos lo imaginó aquellas cosas lo habían tomado por manos y pies y levantado por lo aires… "no…no…que alguien…me ayude…Kouga sama…."cerró los ojos… "Kouga sama"

------------

-ES SUFICIENTE SI NO PUEDEN AYUDARLO HÁGANSE A UN LADO…-Kouga se acercó desesperado, ya no aguantaba más…lo podía sentir…él lo estaba llamando

-¡Cálmate Kouga por favor!...-dijo Kagome interponiéndose en su camino…-ella está intentando todo y…

-yo…-susurró Inuyasha…-también lo siento Kouga…

-¿Qué…?...-Kagome no entendía…-¿Qué dices Inuyasha….?

-él…él está pidiendo ayuda Kagome…él necesita ayuda…-ella lo miró sorprendida y desvió la mirada a Sesshoumaru…

-Sí…yo también lo siento…es como si todo su ser lo gritara…y no pienso fallarle…-habló Kouga

------------

Maro abrió los ojos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?...cuando de pronto lo sintió…

-pero… ¿qué?...-sintió la desesperación de Sesshoumaru y lo entendió…-Ese maldito de Naraku se atrevió a interferir…parece que quiere hacer las cosas a su modo…pero no se lo dejaré tan fácil…-cerró los ojos y visualizó el lugar donde estaban Sesshoumaru, el hermano, el lobo, una anciana, y al parecer, una sacerdotisa…- Perfecto…esa mujer me ayudará, con su poder podremos traer de vuelta a Sesshoumaru y de paso molestar mucho a Naraku…esto será divertido…-se concentró en lo que iba a hacer…

-----------

-Kagome…ayúdame por favor…que estos dos están demasiado desesperados…ven…-dijo la anciana

-Sí…-se acercó, Inuyasha sólo retrocedió un poco, sin apartarse demasiado, Kouga se colocó a su lado.

-Voy a colocarle esto en la herida, pero quiero que por lo mientras esparzas con cuidado este líquido…-le entregó una pequeña botella…

-Sí…-la tomó y justo cuando colocó el paño sobre la herida sintió como todo se oscurecía…

------------

_-Le dije Sesshoumaru Sama que yo podía ayudarlo…pero para eso….usted debe darme algo que he anhelado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… _

"No….n…no…." El dolor era cada vez más insoportable…

-Está bien, esa era su última oportunidad, la última para que no fuera todo tan rudo….pero como veo no funcionó…no me queda de otra…-aquellas raíces alrededor del cuello, brazos, piernas y estomago de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a sujetar más fuerte…haciéndolo sentir un inmenso dolor y provocando que no pudiera respirar…-así será Sesshoumaru sama…por las malas…

"Ahhhhhh"…

--Apareció en aquel lugar al momento de que aquel grito desesperado se escuchara

--¿Qué fue eso?...--miró en dirección de donde provenía y lo vio….ahí estaba Sesshoumaru crucificado entre raíces… ¿raíces?...--¡NARAKU!...--corrió en esa dirección y es que aunque no sabía qué podía hacer no permitiría que aquel demonio lastimara al hermano de Inuyasha…--¡SUÉLTALO…SUÉLTALO!...--decía mientras trataba de arrancar a Sesshoumaru de las raíces pero éstas no se movían ni un poco…--que lo sueltes…TU…cooosa horrible…déjalooooo…-- se resbaló y calló al piso…-¿cómo…cómo puedo ayudarlo…cómo?...-- de pronto escuchó…

**"""…toma el arco…y dispara, confía en ti…"""**

--¿ARCO?...qué ar…-de pronto lo sintió, bajo su mano estaba una flecha…-- una…flecha…pero…--miró frente a ella y encontró el arco…---ya entiendo…--lo tomó y se puso de pie…-¡NARAKU…DIJE SUÉLTALO!...--y disparó…, no sabía a dónde pero ella así lo hizo…justo como la voz lo había dicho, había confiado en ella…ahora sólo restaba ver que ocurría…

-¿qué es esa luz?...-Naraku sólo vio un punto luminoso dirigirse a él- PERO QUÉ….- aquello se estrelló directamente con su frente, logrando que su poder se fuera y las raíces comenzaran a desaparecer…..- ¡MALDICIÓNNNNN!...-su presencia se esfumó del lugar quedando todo en calma…

--Lo logre…--dijo mientras iba al lado de Sesshoumaru…--y justo llegó y tomó la mano del príncipe youkai todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo…

-----------

Abrió los ojos…

-¿qué te pareció eso Naraku?...-sonrió triunfante…- creo que pasarás un muy mal rato…- y rió muy fuerte…- no me equivoque, aquella mujer tiene un poder extraordinario…me servirá de mucho….de mucho…

----------

-¡Kagome…KAGOME RESPONDE!...

-…-ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los del hanyou quien la tenía recostada en sus piernas…- Inu…yasha…-

-Kagome… ¿qué te pasó?... ¿estás bien?...-la veía muy preocupado…

-Sí, estoy bien…pero… ¿Y Sesshoumaru?...-miró en dirección del príncipe youkai

-no se qué pasó exactamente, pero sea lo que sea lo sacó de aquel estado, ahora él duerme tranquilo e incluso la herida está sanando rápidamente…-dijo la anciana

-me…me alegra…-sonrió, Kouga tenía sujeta la mano de Sessh y lo miraba embelesado, el color de piel del youkai había regresado y esa expresión pacífica en el rostro era verdaderamente hermosa…-él estará bien Kouga…ya no te preocupes…-le sonrió, el mencionado levantó el rostro y la vio

-Sí…lo sé…-le sonrió de vuelta y miró de nuevo a Sesshoumaru

-------------

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ?…YA LO TENÍA, LO TENÍA SÓLO PARA MÍ Y DE PRONTO…NADA…

-conmigo no te desquites, si te equivocaste y las cosas no salieron como querías yo no tengo culpa…-dijo Kagura la cual al escuchar un grito corrió al lugar donde se encontraba Naraku sólo para encontrárselo hecho una furia…-así que puedes quedarte gritando yo mejor me voy….- y salió de aquella habitación con una pequeña sonrisa... **""Por lo que veo…no logró su cometido…me alegro…""**- y se fue.

------------

T.T lo sé, este capítulo no era lo que esperaban…y por ello me siento muy mal, en verdad hubiera querido subir algo mejor y a tiempo, pero por lo que antes les dije me fue imposible…ToT y lo tendré por siempre en la conciencia…ahora, no sé…podrán perdonarme…T.T y dejarme un comentario? Eso me ayudaría y animaría mucho… y no, no es chantaje…sólo…una solemne petición jejeje -

**Ahora…ustedes digan si quieren otro cap…y…espero en verdad vernos pronto. **

BYE

Beth Malfoy.


End file.
